One too Many
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: Drinking is seen a bad thing to many. But many haven't met James Storm. In TNA, Bianca is trying to find her way. Will she go down the path planned out for her or will she make an unexpected turn down a road of love and certain heartbreak. James StormxOC
1. Bianca Lynn Shelley

I stared at the picture and sighed, putting it in the last cardboard box before taping it shut taking one last look at my now former room

I stared at the picture and sighed, putting it in the last cardboard box before taping it shut taking one last look at my now former room. Last month I had finally graduated after four long years of catholic high school, today I was taking my step towards my new independence, I was moving out. I was finally leaving my parent's small home in Detroit, Michigan and moving to my brother's Orlando's condominium. Ok I wasn't going to be completely independent but it's a start.

"This the last one?" My older brother as well as my new roommate, Alex asked. I nodded and followed him out to his red SUV, where my father, Andrew and my little sister, Emmy.

"About DAMN time B!" Emmy yelled as she came over and gave me a hug.

"Oh thanks. I'm gonna miss you too Em" We laughed and she pushed me lightly.

"You know im gonna you but look on the bright side we both gain from this. I get to stay up here and take over your room and you get to go to Florida and flirt with all of Alex's hot friends" We laughed and hugged again.

"SHE SO IS NOT!" Alex yelled from the car. We smiled and my dad came over giving me a huge hug.

"Im gonna miss ya kiddo"

"Me too, dad. We'll call you as soon as we get there I promise." We let go just in time to see my mother running towards us with a box of her famous brownies.

"Wait hunny. Oh my Lord my baby girl is growing up"

"Mom I don't think its time to gush about how wonderful of a daughter I am." Emmy joked. My mom, Laurie, laughed and gave me a big hug while my dad spoke to Alex about responsibility as if I was his new puppy.

"Emily be quiet. Oh look at you. My baby girl is growing up. I remember when we had brought you home from the hospital. Little annoying thing you were"

"Oh geesh thanks mom"

"You know we are going to miss you around here. Here I made these for you two. Now Alex if you don't take care of her I will make fun of you in front of all your macho man friends. You got me mister?"

"Yes mom" Alex sighed taking the brownies out of mom's hands and hopping into the car. "Twerp, you coming or what?" I shook my head playfully and gave everyone a hug before hopping into the car that's destination was my future.

**A Month Later**

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Alex said shaking his head.

"Come on you know this is going to be so much fun!" We pasted a few people, Alex nodded and they nodded back. I the fool that I am nodded back trying to belong and the just looked at me oddly. "IM HIS SISTER"

"Bianca shut up!" He said pulling on my arm. "Do you plan to act like a fool whenever you see someone?"

"You know you love me. Anyways it's my first day coming to work with you. I wanna meet your friends; I could be like the way it was when we were in high school!" I smiled putting an innocent face on.

"No. You are gonna to do something I don't care what it is and you will leave my friends alone. Got it BIANCA LYNN SHELLEY!"

"OH I know you did not just go there ALEX MARTIN SHELLEY!"

"OH I went there" He said trying to roll his neck. I patted him on the back and shook my head, walking away. "Where do you think your going?"

"EXPLORING" I said hiding behind a plastic tree.

"Hey dork you got your pass?" I lifted it for him to see. "You know where the locker-room is?" I nodded. He took accepted it and walked off with Chris Sabin, a sweet guy I had meant on several different occasions. He was one of that saw me for me, He knew that I was the innocent girl dressed in white that most catholic school girls were portrayed. My final verdict: Boy looked like a Billy goat. I got out of behind the plant and walked around for a while before finding my way into the impact zone where I saw about eight or nine wrestlers, none of them familiar. My curiosity getting the best of me I walked down the ramp and to the group of the one that I saw to be the friendliest.

"Hey Im Bianca" The group of three looked at me before simply continuing their conversation ignoring my presence. "Im new here. Im Alex Shelley's little sister" They looked at me again before the blonde with dark blonde streak spoke up.

"Who gave YOU permission to even speak to the beautiful people?" She said flipping her hair back.

"Im new here. Alex Shelley's little sister" The other blonde mimicked in a ridiculous little voice. "Does it look like we care who you are? No we don't so go away. Tomko can you make her go away me and Velvet are starting to get sick" Velvet nodded and covered her mouth.

"You all know how im allergic to cheap. I mean look at her outfit, ripped trashy jeans over a trashy white dress with" She lifted up my pearls and my light brown hair. "What is obviously fake jewelry and an at home dye job. Angelina just look at her heels. Disgusting just absolutely disgusting. I think im going to hurl" She should the one to talk at least I don't shop at Sluts-R-US. Tomko laughed as did the blonde that I found out to be Angelina that was tightly held by his massive tattooed arm.

"Sorry" I turned around and despite my better judgment went to the group that was intensely playing guitar hero with a red head singing horribly. "You're all quite good." I lied. They nodded and continued playing/ singing. "Can I try?" The red head stopped.

"Excuse me? You think you can do better than me. You think you can do better than the ROCK AND RAVE INFECT-ION!!" She sang. I slowly back away.

"No no that not it. Just that I learned a few tricks I know this song can be quite tricky."

"Oh I see what you're saying. You're saying were stupid that me and Lance here could never ever beat this." The short blonde said as the tall one that looked like a bad imitation of slash from guns and roses mumbled something to the red head leaving cigarette butt on the floor.

"Noo no. That's not what I meant" The redhead's glare intensified and came towards me with her microphone tightly gripping around her black gloved hand.

"Easy babe, Jimmy. She" Lance mumbled something I could understand and the two walked up the ramp leaving me with the blonde, who I believed to be Jimmy. He glared at me looked at me up and down grab his plastic guitar and followed suit. I was walking towards the other ramp when I pasted the last group, a woman and two guys, drinking their asses off. Something I really need after almost getting beat up twice in under five minutes.

"Hey can I get one?" I said going for one of the beer. The girl took my wrist and pulled it back.

"Easy easy. Now what is a pretty thing like you doing here" The guy with curly brown hair said, surrounding me looking at every angle of me.

"Im Alex Shelley's younger sister, Bianca"

"Well well you hear that Jackie we are graced with the presence of the famous Saint Bianca. We hear a lot about from that little weak ass punk you like to " The taller guy in a cowboy hat said taking one last chug of his bottle before throwing it to the ground and grabbing another. I rolled my eyes and look at his leather jacket that had James Storm clearly printed on it. "I thought little catholic girl like you didn't commit such sins. Oh my lord I think we just got ourselves into a lot of trouble with the big man upstairs for even looking at little Bianca." See what I mean Saint Bianca, Little Bianca, Catholic girl. Grr I hate my life and I am really starting to lose my patience. I have to show them im not what they think of me. I have to if I am ever to make it alive here.

"Cut the crap and hand me a beer" I said taking James' beer and letting the warm liquid soothe my dry throat. I quickly finished it and grabbed another, this time taking more time. After I was done, I looked at James who lowered his shades to look at me, I looked back. Jackie and the short one looked on and started their own conversation on what James what going to do to me.

"I like you. You're alright." James said putting his arm over my shoulder bring me closer to him. "Robert, hand the little lady another cold one." I smiled and extended my hand taking the beer out of Robert's hand. YES THEY LIKE ME!! THEY REALLY LIKE ME!! I, Bianca Lynn, found some friends on my own. Alex is gonna be soo pissed.


	2. Beginning of the End

**A Few Weeks Later**

I looked one last time in the mirror before settling with the reflection that stared back at me. It took me a moment to get used to the new look but all and all I was happy with what Kristen, my best friend and of today only my stylist, came up with. I had my wavy brown hair, pin straight and my dull dark brown eyes popped out because of the smoky black eye makeup. My athletic figure was barely covered with a small black and grey plaid vest that exposed part of my abdomen and low rise jeans with a studded black belt.

"I looked like-"

"Someone who is definitely gonna get laid tonight!" Kristen yelled putting in the finishing touches.

"I was thinking like a hooker but that works too" We laughed and Alex yelled from down stairs. I didn't tell him that I had met James, Robert or Jackie I had a feeling that the four didn't get along to well. Kristen had told Alex that we were going to a party, an idea that my dear old brother was very well against. But after much convincing from Kris, he allowed me to go on the condition that I was to come home in one piece by 1 am. We accepted knowing that he would be passed out long before that. Kristen smiled at me and then went out the door yelling at Alex to hurry and get his tampon in. I laughed and went down.

"Get off me you whore!" Alex said trying to get Kristen off his back. Sometime I swear those to are like two like fifth graders who refuse to admit they like each other, so to combat their true feelings they turn to annoyance. I laughed and was about to jump on to him as well.

"Don't you dare I worked my ass off on you and will not get icky Alexander Shelley germs on my creation" Kristen said getting off Alex and linking her arms with me, dragging me out the door.

"Wait a slutty minute, where exactly do you plan going with that on?" Alex said looking at me.

"To a party you moron" Kristen answered.

"I didn't ask you I asked Bianca. B there is no way in hell im letting you leave like that"

"Who died and made you my father?"

"When I let you come here you said you would follow my rules. Not dressing like a Kristen is one of them." He said looking at her. Kristen was wearing a strapless sparkly gold dress that covers all the necessary parts with strapped gold stilettos. She was my total opposite and that what I loved about her, I was the shy one that over thought thing and Kristen was the outgoing one that did whatever she wanted, when she wanted. They balanced each other out and together they did what others could only dream.

"B is going to have fun whether you like it or not so suck it Shelley!" Kristen said dragging me out, taking my keys and walking straight out of the house. She got into her car and then threw me my keys. "Go have fun I'll take care of mister tight ass."

"Kristen"

"Trust me now go! Mister wonderful is waiting for you. Call me if you need a ride I'll tell Nick" Nick was her brother who also served as a driver and protector whenever Kris decided to go out. He would rather let her go insane and be safe with him there than have her go insane and have something bad happen. He had to be one of the coolest people you will ever meet. I smiled, got into my car and drove to the Irish Charm, the club that James told them they would be meeting.

**The Irish Charm**

"WOO GO JAMES!" I yelled as James down yet down drink well ahead of challenger, some fat old biker with a bandana that kept looking at me funny. It only took one more drink for the biker to go down to the floor. James lifted his arms in victory and almost fell on top of me, he wasn't completely drunk but he was well on his way as was I. After his victory, Jackie and I went at it of course Jackie won but I had never felt more accomplished. Jackie high five-ed Rob as well as James. I lean on Rob and he lifted me on to the bar and left I almost fell backwards but luckily James caught me.

"Someone has reached their limit already?" He said jokingly. I shook my head and grabbed the fountain from behind the bar and pressed the button to pour gallons of alcohol into my mouth. It ran everywhere but I got what I could swallow suddenly I dropped the tube and grabbed James' head and crashed my lips into his. He quickly response and lifted my up off the bar and to a lonely part of the club. We went at it and somewhere during it all clothes went flying. I hope you all know what happened im not going to insult your intelligence. I put my clothes back on and James was there looking at me. "Forgetting something?" He said taking my underwear out from behind his back.

"Nope you can keep it. To remind you of how I was the best you ever had" I said walking up and biting his lip. He kissed me back.

"Now what?"

"I say you and I are dating" He looked at me for a while but then turn expressionless.

"You say? What if I want a say?"

"Then someone isn't getting any for while" I laughed walking away, it wasn't before long that I had James' strong arms around my waist and his pink lips connected to my neck. I think someone has a boyfriend.

(A/n: I remind you guys that this is** based** on true life events. No I did not screw James Storm (Unfortunately) but I want this story to relate to the event as much as possible so im not really changing much of timing. Also bouncing is very possible in fact it's a guarantee Love ya- Gen)


End file.
